Dino World
"Dino World" is the second segment of the twenty-fourth episode of Miles from Tomorrowland. It premiered on October 17, 2015 alongside "Team Exo-Flex". Plot On the way to the Trident Research Station, Miles and M.E.R.C. are on their way to the holo course for a quick game of Galactchute. But as they charge onto the course they are suddenly spooked by a giant holographic projection of a big dinosaur. Loretta is already on the holo course and reveals that she downloaded this hologram from the Trident Research Station. The hologram is an Ankylosaurus, which is Loretta’s favorite dinosaur and nicknames "Angie". Just then, Stella informs Miles and Loretta that they are arriving at the Trident Research Station, which is orbiting planet Demaclies. This delights Loretta because they are going to see the new dinosaur exhibit and Professor Rubicon is going to give them the tour. Best of all, there is an actual Ankylosaurus skeleton on display, which the Professor found under the ice on Dammacleeze. Miles is puzzled because he knows the Ankylosaurus is an Earth dinosaur and does not get how its skeleton could be found on another planet. According to Loretta, it was discovered that Earth dinosaurs use to live on Dammacleeze, but how they got there remains a mystery. The Callistos arrive in orbit of Dammacleeze and take the Star Jetter to board the Trident Research Station. Upon arriving, instead of Professor Rubicon the Callistos are greeted by a robot named Sylvia, who reveals the Professor is delayed for some reason on the planet’s surface. The tour of the exhibit begins with the theory of how the dinosaurs on Earth became extinct, when a big meteor collided with the Earth sixty-five million years ago. Then turning over to another star system, Sylvia brings up Dammacleeze, the second planet to inhabit dinosaurs. Unlike the ones on Earth, the dinosaurs that were on Dammacleeze did not become extinct until ten thousand years ago when the planet froze over. Now because of rising temperatures, Dammacleeze is beginning to thaw out, uncovering many prehistoric fossils. The tour then brings them to what Loretta has been waiting for, the skeleton display of a Ankylosaurus. When Loretta asks Sylvia when they will get to see Professor Rubicon, she reveals that he has not been in contact for three days. This concerns the Callistos and suspect the Professor could be in trouble. The Callistos depart from the Trident and take the Star Jetter down to the planet’s surface. It did not take them long to find the Professor’s camp site, which looked like something attacked it. The Callistos found a lot of machinery and vehicles destroyed, but there was no sign of Professor Rubicon. They do however find his footprints which head out across a frozen sea. The Callistos bring out the Scout and follow the tracks. Along the way, they hear a strange noise coming from the sky but cannot make out what it is. Not even Loretta’s Bracelex could identify it. The Professor’s tracks soon lead them to a place where the ice is currently thawing. But when they try to climb up to shore, the Scout begins slip and slide. The Scout slides backwards and gets its rear left wheel trapped in the water. Leo tries to accelerate the Scout out but it is no use. So he uses the grappling line to tow them back onto land. The Callistos are unharmed but the Scout got the worst out of it: a damaged plasma coil. Just then, they hear the sound of footsteps. At first they suspect it to be some kind of beast, but much to their relief it was just Professor Rubicon. He assures the Callistos he is okay and has made a breakthrough discovery. Professor Rubicon brings the Callistos to the edge of a cliff, and being very patient and quiet they spot an actual living Pteranodon fly over them. The Callistos are amazed but do not understand how it is possible that there are still dinosaurs inhabiting Demaclies. According to Professor Rubicon, there is a valley beyond a mountain they can see in the distance, which is being kept warm by underground volcanic activity. This has led to the Professor’s conclusion that the dinosaurs had been living there during the duration of the ice age, and now that the ice is melting they are venturing out. Leo and Phoebe can clearly see they are not use to visitors, hence why they attacked the Professor’s camp. Then everyone heads back to repair the Scout so they can get back to the Star Jetter. Repairs on the Scout are almost complete, but Loretta wonders off after hearing a strange sound, something snoring. Miles and M.E.R.C. spot her disappear behind a pillar and decide to follow her. Loretta follows the snoring through a field of long grass until, much too her surprise, comes across a living Ankylosaurus fast asleep. Miles and M.E.R.C. show up and warn her to be careful, but Loretta is too quietly joyful to even understand the dangers. She never thought she would actually get to meet her favorite dinosaur alive and in person. Loretta even gets close enough to hug the prehistoric beast, which worries both Miles and M.E.R.C. They are afraid it might eat her, but Loretta points out that Ankylosauruses are herbivores, so they only eat plants. Suddenly, the Ankylosaurus wakes up and after spotting Loretta it angrily tosses her into the air. Miles and M.E.R.C. save her and head back to the Scout with the Ankylosaurus chasing them. Leo finally gets the Scout fixed, and just in time to escape the angry Ankylosaurus. After the Callistos head out across the frozen sea the Ankylosaurus stops chasing them, but three Pterandons fly out of nowhere and continue the pursue. The flying reptiles are gaining on them and the Callistos use the mist for cover. They soon reach the other side and make it back to the Star Jetter to escape Dammacleeze. Everyone is now safe and sound, and despite how dangerous Dammacleeze is Professor Rubicon still intends to continue his research but at a more safer perspective. The Professor then notices Loretta is acting strangely quiet, he thought she be excited to meet he favorite dinosaur. Loretta assures she was but did not expect the Ankylosaurus would be aggressive. Later on after returning to the Trident, Miles and M.E.R.C. find Loretta gazing at the Ankylosaurus skeleton. Miles tells her about the gift shop they have, and when Loretta asks if he bought anything Miles presents his sister with a plush Ankylosaurus and gives it to her. Loretta loves it and gives her brother a hug, as does M.E.R.C. Cast *Olivia Munn as Phoebe Callisto *Cullen McCarthy as Miles Callisto *Fiona Bishop as Loretta Callisto *Dee Bradley Baker as M.E.R.C./Ankylosaurus/Pteranodon *Tom Kenny as Leo Callisto *Grey DeLisle as Stella/Sylvia *Danny Jacob as Admiral Watson *Diedrich Bader as Admiral Crick *Bill Nye as Professor Rubicon Trivia *It is revealed in this episode that the Ankylosaurus is Loretta's favourite dinosaur. *In real life Ankylosaurus could probably have only moved as fast as a turtle. Gallery Dino World concept 1.jpg|Ankylosaurus concept Dino World concept 2.jpg|Ankylosaurus plush toy concept Dino World concept 3.jpg|Pteranodon concept Dino World 2.jpg|Miles, M.E.R.C., and Loretta hear something Dino World 3.jpg|The Ankylosaurus wakes up Category:Miles from Tomorrowland episodes Category:Television episodes